


Wham Bam (Shang-A-Lang)

by Iridiscencia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Aziraphale observaba a los novios bailar desde lejos; se veían sonrientes y enamorados.¿Por qué él y Crowley no bailaban juntos?





	Wham Bam (Shang-A-Lang)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! 
> 
> Primer fanfic de un fictober en el cual quise participar.
> 
> Primer día: Baile.
> 
> Espero sea de su agrado.

Observaba a los novios bailar desde lejos, se veían sonrientes y enamorados.

También había algunas parejas en la pista las cuales ni siquiera coordinaban al ritmo de la música, cada quien seguía su propio compás. Sí, tal vez no tenía mucho sentido del ritmo, era un ángel y eso era normal, pero estaba seguro que la forma de bailar de la señora Device no era la correcta, mucho menos la del pequeño Bryan quien brincaba sólo en la orilla de la pista.

Todos parecían divertidos.

Excepto Crowley quien observaba una copa vacía que tenía enfrente, como si pensara materializar algo bebible con un milagro; parecía aburrido.

¿Por qué no bailaban juntos? 

Recordó que años atrás lo habían intentado en una noche de Año Nuevo al inicio de 1978 y como las cosas habían terminado con resultados casi catastróficos. Pero tal vez era el alcohol o el hecho de que el ambiente estaba lleno de amor pero Aziraphale pensó en unirse a aquello.

¿Qué podían perder? habían pasado años desde aquel incidente y sí, Aziraphale solo sabía gavota pero en ese punto estaba dispuesto a aprender algo nuevo aunque tal vez Crowley no era el indicado para enseñarle pero era el que tenía mejor ritmo de los dos.

“¿Por qué no?" pensó mientras ponía su mano sobre la de Crowley para llamar su atención, cosa que logró pues el demonio volteó de inmediato a su dirección.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó mientras agarraba la copa, ahora con algo de licor.  
—¿Te gustaría bailar?— Aziraphale señaló la pista. 

Crowley le observó un momento, parecía pensar en la propuesta.

—La última vez fue un desastre.—Dijo Crowley riendo. —A veces me duele la nariz.  
—De nuevo, lo siento—Aziraphale sonrió recordando la escena —Pero te prometo que esta vez será distinto.

El demonio sonrió, se tomó el vino y entrelazo sus dedos, observando a su alrededor.

— Esta bien—Crowley se puso de pie y les encaminó a la pista. 

La música había pasado de algo que suponía era moderno a una canción que estaba seguro había escuchado alguna vez en el Bentley antes de que aquel disco se transformara en algo de Queen.

—¿Es en serio? —Aziraphale frunció el ceño mientras Crowley le mostraba cómo ponerse en posición para bailar.  
—Fue un milagro...—Crowley guiño un ojo. —… del DJ.  
—Querido, eso es muy grosero, no puedes poner la canción que tu quieras. Es la boda de Newton y Anathema.  
—No creo que lo noten.

Pero por la forma en la que la chica les miró era obvio que lo sabía.

Pensó en disculparse pero no se lo permitió pues en cuanto estaba a punto de soltarse para cambiar la canción Crowley comenzó a guiar el baile.

—¿Qué es esto? —Le dijo Aziraphale mirando el suelo.  
—Pasos de vals—Señaló Crowley. —Es simple. Uno, dos, tres. No creo que lo arruinemos.  
—Oh…

Aziraphale miraba el suelo, quería ver sus pies pues temía tropezar o pisar a Crowley pero a pesar de sus intentos lo hizo unas veces, escuchando como el demonio se quejaba por ello. Tal vez aquello había sido una mala idea. 

Aziraphale le volvió a pisar. 

Crowley detuvo el baile un momento, retirándose los lentes para después volver a la posición de baile.

—Mirame a los ojos— Le dijo mientras acortó la distancia. —No al suelo, no a los demás, mírame a mí.

Aziraphale le obedeció, se enfocó en él, dejándose llevar.

Poco a poco la música cambiaba de ritmo y Crowley le guiaba a ello; ahora era más lento, estaba mucho más cerca, casi abrazándolo. 

Sintió mucho más amor que antes.

Acortó más la distancia y escuchó a Crowley cantar aquella canción, lo hacía bajito, con nostalgia y con mucho sentimiento, como si en el pasado esa letra hubiese tenido mucho significado para él.

Y tal vez Aziraphale lo entendía, pues aunque no tenía ni idea que significaba “wham bam shang-a-lang” sentía que aquello quizá era algo que siempre habían tenido, algo sin sentido para muchos pero que funcionaba de muchas formas. Su historia estaba llena de encuentros a escondidas, sonrisas robadas y despedidas que realmente no lo eran.

Ninguno de los dos era como los demás de su especie, ellos siempre habían bailado a un ritmo distinto, habitaban su propio mundo, su propio tiempo, ambos adaptándose al otro a su manera como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento y era maravilloso.


End file.
